


Splitting

by lilslilson



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Jesse McCree, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Dissociation, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, Friendship, Genji went to Nepal before going to Blackwatch, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Memory Loss, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Suicide Attempt, Traitor, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilslilson/pseuds/lilslilson
Summary: I'm in love with Jesse McCree and ended up writing more lore for the characters than BlizzardThis is a story about friendship, BPD, guilt and grief but most of all loveThere is some canon divergence please bear with meEnjoy
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Original Female Character(s), Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Fio (Blackwatch)/Mei-Ling Zhou, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/Original Character, Genji Shimada/Original Female Character(s), Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. The World's a Little Blurry

OST Suggestion: ilomilo - Billie Eilish

> _"The world's a little blurry_
> 
> _Or maybe it's my eyes_
> 
> _The friends I've had to bury_
> 
> _They keep me up at night"_

* * *

\- Sweetheart. It's me, Jesse. I'm here to take ya home, okay? I love you so, so much. You were so brave to come here. You're a hero, a bigger hero than all of us.

His words seemed far away. It was as if I was in a tunnel and he was talking to me from the outside. I tried to react but my body wouldn’t move. I wanted to scream and cry and jump into his arms, but I was frozen in place.

\- Now, how do we get ya outta there?

He tried pushing some buttons on the machine, but nothing happened. Then he tried messing with the tubes in my arms and legs, but they wouldn’t budge. You see, I was stuck in a machine, undergoing a procedure that would supposedly "cure" my chronic disease. I knew that was bullshit. But I had to do it. It was my only chance to have my life back.

\- Ok, gotta at least try this.

Jesse shot at the tubes, but the bullets just ricocheted. He drowned his face in his hands and sighed, trying to think of something. The room went silent for a while.

He shot at the machine.

I gasped as I felt all the air being sucked out of my lungs. My conscience started to fade away, but my body was awake. It was like I was at the backseat of my own body, just watching everything unfold.

Then came the rage.

I opened my eyes and I only saw red.

\- Pumpkin? Pumpkin, you're awake! God, I... I have so much I wanna say to ya. But we really have to get outta here.

The voice was familiar, but I felt in danger. I had to get away from him, out of that machine, that room, that building. I started struggling and shaking my body violently, and it seemed like the metal was giving in.

\- Hey, don't panic, we'll get outta here together, okay?

My eyes widened as the rage and strength inside of me became too much to control. I tried to move again and the metal restraining my legs broke free from the machine. However, the long electrode connecting the tube to my legs was still in my veins, and the pain was unbearable. I dropped to my knees, and in the process, ripped off the metal tube holding my arms and hands. I heard cracking sounds, and I didn't know if they were my bones or the metal.

I couldn't feel my body anymore. All I felt was pain.

The familiar voice got closer, and then it happened.

He touched my arm, and the pain got impossibly worse. God, it happened too fast. I wish I could go back in time and stop it.

I flinched and flailed my arms in panic, and the sharp remains of the metal tube stuck to my arm combined with the uncontrollable newfound strength in me sliced his arm right off.

It fell to the ground with a thud, followed by my screams of horror, which in turn were followed by the sound of his unconscious body falling to the floor.

**\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating. I looked around and I realized I was in my room, not at a secret Talon laboratory. I looked at Jesse sleeping next to me and my heart settled down. I saw our dog Pepsi sleeping at the foot of the bed and took deep breaths, trying to ground myself again. I was safe. It was all over.

I looked around again. I had everything I had ever dreamed of. But I guess I never stopped to think how the fuck I got so far.

So that's why I'm telling this story.

_If you're reading this, I'm probably dead._

... Haha, just kidding. I always wanted to begin a story like that. But I ALMOST died several times during the last few years, and I really wanted to say that all of this was Jesse's or Moira's or Talon's fault, but the truth is that absolutely everything that happened was my own fault.

Well, for starters, I'm Omega. No, I'm Lily. I mean, I'm also Omega now, and it all started when I graduated, got a shitty job, the omnic war broke out in my country and I needed to flee, and then I saw that Overwatch needed translators.

College was a living hell and so was my job and my life, so when I got this job at Overwatch I couldn't believe it. I was going to translate official documents and go to events with Overwatch commanders to translate simultaneously. The selection process took months and I had to take exam after exam, and lastly, an interview. They paid for everything, which was great, since I didn't have a penny.

I packed my bags and left without looking back. All of my friends lived far away anyway, it was not like anybody there was going to miss me. Almost all of my friends went missing after the Omnic war. That included my best friend, Lara. She was taken to Nepal by Vishkar, who saw potential in her and said that she could improve people's lives. She promised that she would get in touch as soon as she got there, but we never spoke again.

My other best friend, Fio, worked at Overwatch as a pilot. It was really hard for me when she left, but luckily we were still in touch all this time and now we would be able to see each other again... That is, on the rare occasions when she was at the HQ. Apparently she was part of a secret Overwatch division, and was always out on missions.

Anyway, I had other things to worry about now. When we arrived at the base, it was late at night. They showed us our dorms and told us we would have a tour the next morning. So naturally, I dropped my bags on the floor and passed out instantly...

[...] 💤

* * *


	2. Brand New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see how Lily's first day at Overwatch went 👀
> 
> Btw, about formatting, italics is for whispering.

OST Suggestion: Jelly - Soyeon 

> _"I feel good even if someone calls me ugly_
> 
> _I’ll stick my tongue out to the haters_
> 
> _My smile will reach my ears_
> 
> _Like a big eyed frog_
> 
> _The taste of the voice in my ears_
> 
> _Like sugar coated lemon"_

* * *

I’m late. 

It’s my fucking first day and I’m late. 

I ran out of my dorm knocking over everything like Taz from Looney Tunes, the problem was I had no idea where the tour group could be. I was supposed to meet with the other newbies at the auditorium, but they must had left already. 

I was looking down at the map on my phone while running. I know. Stupid. But I wasn’t thinking straight. I just wanted to meet the others and— 

— Oof — I grunted as I bumped into someone and ricocheted against the lockers, falling beautifully onto my ass. As if this day couldn’t get any worse. I hit my arm against the lockers and I’d probably get a huge bruise the next day. 

I tried recollecting my thoughts and I saw a hand reaching out to me. I looked up and saw the most handsome man I had ever seen in my entire life. Dude, I went to college. I had seen a lot of people. But this guy, he was tall and buff and had this sun-kissed skin and cute brown eyes and fluffy brown hair and he was dressed like a cowboy? He was also smoking a cigarillo and the air around him smelled like smoke, but not a bad, chemical smoke, just... kind of like an incense. 

— You ok? 

“Oh my god his accent is adorable my mind is going to very dark places and I’m not liking it at all. Goddammit, you have no time to be horny, you’re literally late on your first day”, I thought to myself, but he was so fucking hot I just sat there on the floor. 

— Here, let me help ya. 

He pulled me up and I felt dizzy. 

— This ain’t good. You’re bleedin'. 

— What? No! This can’t be happening! It’s my first day, I gotta go meet the others and... 

— Nope. Gotta go to the nurse. 

— But I'm late! 

— If you’re hurt, ya have an excuse to be late.

I looked at him and his expression was dead serious. So  I just followed him outside and he led me to the HQ hospital. I felt really uncomfortable because, you know, my arm hurt like hell and I was next to a hot guy. 

I texted Fio and told her what happened as we walked in silence. He seemed like a pretty stoic person and kinda looked mad all the time. After walking for a while, he knocked on a door that read "Dr. Angela Ziegler". 

— Come in. 

— Hey Mercy, I have a case for ya. 

— Hey McCree, what happened here? 

— She hurt her arm. - He looked at his communicator. - Gotta go, Reyes is callin'. See ya. 

He left and I just looked as he walked away. 

— He's a charmer, huh? 

— W-what? Uh, yea, I guess? Uh... 

— So, I haven't seen you around before! What's your name? 

— Yeah, it's my first day... I'm Lily. 

— I'm Dr. Ziegler, but you can call me Mercy. Let me check your arm. 

She touched my arm and the sharp pain made my eyes water. 

— Hmm, looks like you hit it against something sharp? 

— Yeah, I... hit the lockers. 

— Don't worry, I'll patch you up. 

Mercy was bandaging my arm when suddenly someone barged into her office. 

— Late on your first day, Lily??? Not cool. 

— What...? 

I turned around and there she was. My bestest friend in the entire universe. 

— FIO!!! 

She hugged me and I had to control myself in order to not cry. Even though we talked everyday, we hadn't seen each other in years. 

— You two know each other? - Mercy asked. 

— She's my best friend!!! I recommended her to Commander Reyes and she got the job. - Fio said. - Hey, what happened to you? 

— I bumped into the hottest dude I’ve ever seen with my own two eyes and accidentally cut myself on the lockers so he brought me here. And I didn’t even catch his name! 

Mercy laughed out loud and I felt really confused.

— Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. 

— I’m sure you’ll meet again. The HQ is pretty big, but there’s way less people than you’d think. You’ll probably see him again in the cafeteria or something. 

— It was McCree, Fio. 

— What? You... what? 

Fio and Mercy burst into laughter. 

— Hey, I just got here and you're already making fun of me! 

— No! It's just... You just got here and you already have a crush. On McCree of all people. 

— What's wrong with him? 

— Nothing, it's just I'm really close to him. He's one of my best friends here. _Or used to be, I guess_... 

— What happened? 

— What? No, nothing, I'm just thinking out loud. The point is I know him, I can introduce you to him. 

— Oh... Oh! Oh my god. This changes everything. 

— C'mon, lemme show you around. See ya, Mercy, thanks for patching her up. 

— Thanks for helping me, Mercy. 

— No problem. Bye, girls. 

Fio pushed me all around HQ to a point where I was dizzy and I probably wasn't gonna remember where anything was. My memory was shit anyway, must be the trauma. 

— And thaaaat is the Blackwatch building, which is where you're gonna work! With me!!! 

— I still can't believe this is happening. 

— I know! I have to introduce you to all my friends. 

I gave her a funny look and she knew exactly what I was thinking. 

— I'm gonna introduce you to him too, dumbass. 

— Good. 

— Look, the practice range is over there, we're going there now. 

— I know you wanna show me everything, but why would I wanna see the practice range? 

— Trust me. You wanna see it. 

— Hmmm... 

— Also, the gym is there too. 

— OH MY GOD. 

You know how people with BPD always have an unhealthy coping habit? Mine was going to the gym. I was obsessed with working out and getting strong. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a healthy freak, I liked eating snacks and lazing out, but I absolutely loved exercising. 

Oh yeah, I have BPD. I forgot to say it before. This is going to happen again and again in this story, and maybe I'm not the most reliable narrator, but it's my story anyway so you'll just have to trust me. 

Anyway, Fio touched one of those hand scanner ID thingies and the practice range door opened. There were some people in there, including the hot guy who had helped me. 

— Yo, pendejos! - Fio yelled. - We all call each other pendejos because of Reyes. - She explained to me. 

— Oh, I see. 

An omnic guy with a human arm turned around to look at Fio, he was standing next to the cowboy. He removed his ear protection and came to talk to us. The hot cowboy guy just turned around and nodded at us with his hat, then went back to shooting. He had that mad look on his face again. Maybe he hated me because I almost knocked him over. I mean, I would be pretty mad if someone bumped into me like that. 

— Hey Piccolo, who is that? 

— Hey Shimada, this is Lily. She's my best friend. She's new here.  Lily, this is agent Shimada. And you already know that other guy over there. 

— _I forgot his name._ \- I whispered.

— Agent McCree, dumbass.

— Welcome to Overwatch, Lily. - Agent Shimada said. - Your hair is cool! I had green hair for a while. 

— Oh... thanks. 

I didn't tell you guys what I looked like, right? So... I have bright teal hair, cut in a messy bob with bangs. I have dark brown eyes... People say my nose looks like an upside down heart, whatever that means. My cheeks are kinda chubby, which gives me kind of a babyface. I'm fit, but not skinny. My skin is brown, and I'm pretty short. I dress like a 13 year old gamer boy. Yeah, I think that's all. 

— What is with you pendejos and slacking off? - An imposing voice shouted from the door. I looked in its direction and saw a tall and buff guy wearing a beanie and tactical gear. 

Oh shit, that must be the Commander. 

— Hey Commander, I'm just showing the place to Lily. 

— So you're the new girl, right? Nice to meet you. I'm Commander Reyes. 

— Hi, Commander, um, it's really nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to working with you. 

— Good. Then I guess you can start by helping me with some paperwork? 

— Oh, sure, I... 

— Follow me. 

I looked at Fio with a panicked look on my face, but then I followed the Commander. 

— I'll see you later!!! - Fio yelled. 

And thus my first day of work at Overwatch began. The work itself was really boring, just translating documents and settling down, getting used to everything. Commander Reyes was... kind. I thought he would be kind of an asshole, but he was just serious, I guess. 

Finally, a few hours later it was lunch time. Little did I knew my life would never be boring again.


End file.
